


Bloody Hell

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Traces of Dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have just finished killing a whole mess of demons. Dean’s all ready to go home and wash the blood off, but Sam has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Contains established wincest, traces of dark!Sam, and filthy, filthy blood!kink.
> 
> Somewhat spoiler-y through mid Season 4.

The demon jolted and flashed with orange light as Dean plunged the knife into its chest, and the body and shook against him for a few seconds before going limp.  Dean pulled the knife out of the demon’s chest and pushed the broken human body off him, shaking blood off his hand and cursing.  He looked around the warehouse.  Corpses riddled the floor, demons all, but there was no more movement.  He must have gotten the last of them.  Still panting from the fight, he turned to look at Sam and saw his brother sucking thoughtfully on one if his fingers.

Dean’s eyebrows lowered.  “Sam?”

Sam pulled the finger out of his mouth and spun to face Dean.  “Huh?  Yeah?”

“Were you just… licking  _blood_ off your finger, Sam?”

For a minute Sam’s face was the picture of falsely accused innocence, but as the seconds ticked by the image broke and was replaced by a rueful grin.

Dean strode closer, anger building in his voice.  “ _Demon_ blood, Sam?  Did I just see that happen?”

“Hang on, Dean,” Sam deflected, brushing a hand along his brother’s cheek.  “You’ve got a little something on your face.”  He pulled Dean close and ran his tongue in a slow, wet stroke across Dean’s cheek.  When he pulled back his eyes were glinting and there was a red smear on the smirk on his face.

Dean pushed back from Sam and pointed an accusatory finger at him.  “First of all, Sammy… that is  _disgusting._ Second of all… ”  He waved a hand at the corpse-filled warehouse.  “Time and place, Sam!”

“Time and place?  This is the perfect time and place.”  Sam pulled his brother close again, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him there.  He whispered into Dean’s neck.  “I know your heart is still racing from that fight, Dean.  I can feel it pounding.”  He ran his tongue up his brother’s neck and Dean’s knees almost buckled.

“Sam…”  He pressed his hands against his brother’s chest but didn’t try to push him away again.  “You know I love it when you’re horny, Sam, I really do, but we should get back to the motel.  We’ll pick this up after we’ve made sure the job is done, I promise.”

“Look around you, Dean,” Sam laughed, pulling back.  “The job is done.  You finished it when you ganked that last demon.”  He took one of Dean’s hands in his – the one still drenched in blood, blood from the demon he just killed – and brought it up to his lips, sucking Dean’s index finger into his mouth.

_Little brother’s licking demon blood off me._ Dean’s stomach turned over with nausea but Sam’s mouth felt like fucking paradise on a bun, he’d never been able to pull himself away from it.  So instead of jerking his hand back and yelling at his little brother like he should, Dean just watched stupidly as Sam’s mouth moved from one finger to the next, soft and wet and sucking, all the while staring at Dean like he was trying to make his brother come with his eyes.

When Sam had licked every finger clean, he let go of Dean’s hand, staring at him with his mouth parted and red and glistening.  Then he grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.  Dean could taste the blood in his little brother’s mouth and it made his stomach twist again, but for some stupid reason his cock was rock hard in his pants, and he could feel that Sam’s was too.  He tangled his still-bloody hand in Sam’s hair and held him close, biting his brother’s lips and tongue and groaning into the kiss.

“God, Dean… ”

Sam was tugging at his brother’s belt frantically, not pulling his mouth away from Dean’s as his hands fumbled.  He started pushing Dean back and they stumbled over a corpse before making it to the wall.  Sam slammed Dean hard against it without breaking the kiss, hands still grabbing at his brother’s erection and trying to work it out of his pants.  Dean finally shoved Sam’s hands away and undid the belt himself, moaning as Sam’s hands instead slid up his shirt and pulled it up over his chest.

Sam bit his way down Dean’s jaw and then down his neck.  “Don’t wanna go back to the motel yet, Dean,” he growled.  “Don’t want you to wash up and calm down and get your wounds treated before I touch you.  Wanna fuck you all bruised and bloody and sweaty like this.”

“Sam… ”  Dean’s breath hitched as Sam’s hand ran over his bare chest.  It left a wet, sticky smear.  “Sam… fuck… ”  There was a protest trying to organize itself in his mind, but it melted into a horny mess as Sam moved down and – oh god – licked the blood off his chest in long, hungry strokes.  Instead of pointing out any of the  _many_ things that were wrong with that, Dean just grabbed his little brother’s hair and leaned back against the wall and panted “Fuck, Sam,” as his brother worked down his chest.

Sam finally pulled Dean’s cock out of his restricting pants and began stroking it.  Sam’s hands were slick and wet, slid over his dick nice and easy, even though there was no spit or anything to – fuck,  _demon blood on his dick,_ that was so far beyond the realm of okay _._ Dean cringed as Sam’s hand slipped over the head of his cock with a wet sound and he and almost pushed away in disgust.  But then Sam was on his knees in front of him, and there was blood pooling all over the floor but Sam was just kneeling in it and looking up at him and that fucking smirk was back on his face as he ran his tongue over the head of Dean’s dick and it came away bloody.

“Looking a little queasy there, big brother.” Sam teased, pinning Dean against the wall with one firm hand and stroking his cock with the other, slicking blood all up and down the shaft.  “Didn’t know you were so scared to get messy.  Such a princess.”

“Fuck off, Sam,” Dean grunted, chest heaving and cock twitching in Sam’s bloody hand.  “There’s a difference and you fucking know it.”

Sam shrugged, licking his lips and still not losing that mocking grin.  “Fine, princess.  I’ll clean you off.”  Still staring up at his big brother, Sam slid his mouth slowly over Dean’s erection and began sucking and licking it clean.  Dean’s hands fisted at his sides and he leaned his head back and groaned.  Sam’s tongue wouldn’t hold still, sliding all over him as he pushed deeper into his brother’s mouth.  The blood that Sam had smeared all over Dean’s chest was trickling down his stomach slowly, and there was still a sharp, metallic taste in his mouth from the kiss.  The whole thing should make him feel sick, but Sam sucking him down into that hot, tight throat was burning away all sensations other than desire.  He grabbed Sam’s hair and thrust in and out of his mouth, panting and groaning and watching the blood and spit drip off his little brother’s chin.

“God… Sam… I swear you’ve got the best fucking mouth in the world… fucking made for this… ”

Sam groaned around Dean’s cock and let it slide in and out of his throat, gagging each time it went deep.  Then, without warning he slid his mouth off and pinned Dean’s wrists firmly against the wall, his mouth wet and dripping and smirking up at Dean.

“Thought you didn’t like this, princess.”

Dean was ready to snarl a response when Sam gave his arms a sharp yank that almost pulled him from his feet.  

“Get on the floor,” Sam ordered, his smile gone.  Dean’s knees buckled of their own accord and Sam pulled him down onto the dirty, bloody warehouse floor and yanked him close for a biting kiss.  

“Slut,” Sam hissed into Dean’s mouth.  “You’re getting off on this.”

“Fuck off,” Dean snarled back.

“I will,” Sam promised.  He pushed Dean onto his back – something soft was cushioning his head, he didn’t want to think about what it was – and crawled on top of him, one hand sliding down Dean’s bloody chest to stroke his cock again.  Dean found himself undoing Sam’s pants and pulling them down, licking his lips at the sight of that thick hard cock bobbing as it sprang free of the fabric.  He grabbed Sam’s ass with every intent of pulling him forward until that cock was in his face, choking it down while Sam panted and squirmed above him… but Sam stayed put and pushed his bare ass back against Dean’s cock.

“Sammy… ”  Dean swallowed once and his cock twitched against Sam’s ass.  “Don’t get me wrong, Sam, I’d love to, but we don’t have any lube.  Just let me suck that delicious cock of yours.”

Sam snorted disdainfully.  Reaching over, he smeared his hand through a thick pool of blood and held it, dripping, over Dean’s face.  “Yeah we do.”

Dean cringed as a drop fell on his cheek.  “Fucking hell, Sam, we are  _not_ going to – ”

“Yeah, we are.”  Sam grinned broadly and stroked his bloody hand over Dean’s cock, smirking as his brother shuddered and groaned.  “You’re gonna get me nice and slick with demon blood and then you’re gonna fuck me with it.”  He leaned down and bit Dean’s ear, grabbing Dean’s hand and swiping it through the pool of blood.  “And you’re gonna love it, Dean.  You’re gonna love lubing me up for your cock and then stuffing me with it.”

Dean bit his lip on a moan as his dripping hand was guided to Sam’s ass.  Without any further encouragement he slipped a bloody finger into Sam’s nice tight hole, drawing a groan from his brother.

“God yes, Dean, that’s it… work me open… ” 

Dean panted up at Sam, watching the pleasure on his brother’s face as he worked the slick finger in and out.  Sam was moaning like a whore, eyes closed in bliss as Dean pushed another finger into him.  “God yes, Dean, get me nice and wet, want your cock to slide in and out of me all nice and slick… ”

“Fuck, Sam… ”  Dean tangled his free hand in Sam’s messy, bloody, sweaty hair and pulled him close to bite at his neck while he thrust his fingers in and out.  Sam felt hot and tight, all messy and wet with blood.  Dean’s cock twitched against his brother’s and he groaned into Sam’s bruised, bitten neck.

“Dean… ”  Sam squirmed above him, then reached between their bodies to grab his brother’s cock.  Dean took the hint and pulled his fingers out, letting Sam position himself over his cock and push back onto it slowly.  His head fell back against – don’t know what it is, gonna pretend it’s not a corpse – and he groaned as Sam sunk down onto him.  Sam’s fingers dug into Dean’s blood-smeared chest as he rocked back onto his brother’s dick, face flushed and cock hard and tongue hanging out with pleasure.

“God, Dean, such a nice cock… feels so damn good inside me… ”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and moved him up and down faster, panting every time Sam’s ass pressed against his hips.  Hot and tight and wet, yes, fucking  _yes,_ there wasn’t a damn thing in the world that felt as good as fucking Sam.  Dean pushed himself upright suddenly, biting Sam’s neck hard and drawing a gasping laugh from him before pulling Sam off his cock and pushing him onto his back.  He quickly climbed on top of his brother again and thrust back in, pulling Sam’s pants off the rest of the way and spreading his legs to get as deep as possible.

“God, Dean, yes, nice and hard!” Sam was shouting shamelessly, hair sticking to his face as his brother pounded into him.  Dean pressed Sam’s legs back to his chest and leaned down to kiss him, groaning into his mouth.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam drag his hand through a puddle of blood and use it to stroke his own cock.

“That’s it, big brother,” Sam breathed into the kiss, his free hand tangling in Dean’s hair.  “You like this, don’t you?  Like fucking rough and messy right after a fight?  Yeah, come on, I wanna feel you come in me Dean, want you to fill me up with come and blood and  _– oh god, Dean_!”

Sam’s body convulsed under him as he came, shouting Dean’s name and adding hot spurts of come to the mess of sweat and blood already covering his chest.  The sight was too damn much and Dean came with a hard thrust and a groan, his cock throbbing inside Sam.  The orgasm left him exhausted and shaking, and without pulling out he ran a hand over Sam’s face and pulled him close for a tired kiss.  Sam returned it breathlessly, ending it in a hard bite that made Dean hiss before pulling back.

“Every fight,” Sam panted, eyes boring into Dean.  “We’re going to fuck like this after every damn fight.  You got that, Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45516306420/bloody-hell


End file.
